DIARY
by zielle
Summary: Kapan terakhir kali Nara Shikamaru percaya pada hal-hal seperti hantu, penampakan, horor, seram, dan lainnya? Namun kata-kata yang tertulis Independent, Rainstorm, Alone, Dream, dan Yesterday sangat menggambarkan kepribadian orang itu. [BL, AU, possibly OOC & typos] [untuk Nyanjay 1.1]


Nara Shikamaru menemukan lima kertas asing yang entah menunjukkan apa atau siapa yang menaruhnya, yang jelas bukan oleh penghuni rumahnya. Tersebar di berbagai sudut kamar tidurnya dalam bentuk kata Bahasa Inggris. _Independent_ −dalam buku catatan. _Rainstorm_ −tertempel di bingkai jendela. _Alone_ −di ujung cermin lemari. _Dream_ −di atas bantal tidur. _Yesterday_ −dekat kalender duduk.

Kelima kertas itu disimpan di setiap sudut yang sehari-hari Shikamaru jamah, seakan kertas-kertas itu meminta untuk segera Shikamaru ketahui maksudnya.

Penulisnya seperti anak SD yang baru belajar menulis, atau ditulis dengan tangan yang tidak terbiasa menulis, bisa juga ditulis oleh seseorang yang keadaannya lemah. Namun Shikamaru bisa memastikan bahwa penulisnya adalah orang yang sama. Terlihat dari bentuk huruf-huruf yang sembilan puluh persen mirip pada setiap kertasnya, meski _yesterday_ adalah tulisan paling jelek.

Ditulis dengan tinta hitam di atas sobekan buku catatan yang Shikamaru pastikan bukan miliknya. Huruf-hurufnya besar tapi spasinya kecil, menanjak dan miring ke kanan, sedangkan tekanannya cukup besar sehingga menciptakan huruf-huruf yang tebal. Bisa Shikamaru jamin orang yang menulis catatan ini dalam keadaan emosi meluap-luap.

Identifikasi karakter dari tulisan yang bisa Shikamaru simpulkan hanya menunjukkan pada seorang teman sekelasnya. Yang berdarah panas namun bermimpi besar. Yang terkenal tidak punya malu namun sangat ramah. Yang kata orang-orang bermulut besar namun Shikamaru tidak bisa memungkiri kalau temannya itu pandai bicara.

Kesimpulan yang membuat Shikamaru−si pembuat kesimpulan−sendiri berusaha menyangkalnya. Kenapa Shikamaru tidak bisa memikirkan kesimpulan pada orang lain selain pada temannya yang itu? Tidak seharusnya dirinya berpikiran begitu pada orang yang telah tiada.

Namun karakter tulisannya sangat cocok dengan karkater orang itu. Lagi pula, kata-kata yang tertulis _−Independent, Rainstorm, Alone, Dream,_ dan _Yesterday_ −sangat menggambarkan kepribadiannya.

Kapan terakhir kali Nara Shikamaru percaya pada hal-hal seperti hantu, penampakan, horor, seram, dan lainnya?

* * *

DIARY by zielle

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Cover from photobucket

AU, BL, possibly typo(s) & OOC

a/n: Teruntuk Nyanjay 1.1 yang rikuesannya kira-kira seperti fanfik ini dan para fans shikanaru. Semoga suka~ XD

DLDR

* * *

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Nara Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang _bebas_. Tipikal orang yang tidak suka aturan yang terlalu mengikat. Orang yang akan membela kawannya jikalau memang menurutnya kawannya itu tidak bersalah dan mengabaikan segala peraturan yang ada. Benar-benar jiwa bebasnya membuat Shikamaru iri.

Waktu itu semester kedua tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Seluruh murid 1-1 sepakat memilih Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ketua kelas mereka untuk semester kali ini. Menurut Shikamaru terpilihnya Sasuke pasti karena banyaknya suara para perempuan yang terpengaruh oleh ketampanan orang Uchiha itu. Iya, Shikamaru mengakui kalau Uchiha itu tampan, tapi dirinya benar-benar memilih berdasarkan objektivitas.

Maka sebagai ketua kelas, Uchiha Sasuke meminta semua temannya untuk membawa uang seratus yen berhubungan dengan guru mereka yang sedang sakit. Keesokan harinya, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk membayar uang iuran yang kurang.

" _Aku sudah bilang kemarin, iuran seratus yen."_

" _Apa aku harus memaksakan membayar iuran sebanyak seratus yen?"_

" _Aturan tetap aturan, Naruto. Semuanya sudah sepakat membayar seratus yen."_

" _Bagaimana dengan orang yang punya uang kurang dari itu?"_

" _Kau terlambat, seharusnya kemarin kau bilang keberatan."_

" _Aku tidak mau memaksakan diri. Uang yang kupunya hanya lima puluh dan sudah kubayarkan."_

Sasuke saat itu hendak kembali ke bangkunya untuk menghindari perdebatan−dia itu memang benar-benar tipikal orang yang tidak banyak bicara.

" _Akan kubayarkan sisanya, setelah aku punya uang."_

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke berdebat, semua murid memandang pada mereka, tidak terkecuali Shikamaru yang biasanya tidak tertarik pada hal selain tidur. Lelaki dari keluarga Nara itu menonton dengan kekaguman terpancar untuk Naruto.

Sekaligus iri. Andai ia punya keberanian untuk bicara sebebas Naruto.

.

Mulut Namikaze Naruto itu selalu seperti _hujan badai_. Selalu ribut, sekedar bicara atau pun bertanya−seringnya bertanya. Nara Shikamaru memang sedikit terganggu, tapi hal yang ditanyakan Naruto agak menarik. Itu adalah buah dari rasa penasaran Naruto yang tinggi. Mungkin Shikamaru tipikal orang yang serba tahu, sekalinya tidak tahu pasti mencari sendiri jawabannya. Benar-benar bukan orang yang berani bertanya kecuali dalam sesi tanya jawab seperti Naruto.

" _Pak, kenapa laki-laki juga punya puting?"_

Itu ketika guru biologi hendak membahas anatomi tubuh manusia, bahkan beliau belum sempat buka mulut soal pelajaran.

" _Kenapa ada perang dunia pertama?"_

Kadang apa yang ditanyakan Naruto itu sudah diketahui oleh banyak orang. Shikamaru akui otak Naruto memang tidak begitu tajam. Beruntung saat itu guru sejarah menggunakan metode belajar kelompok, jadi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu kelompoknya−termasuk Shikamaru.

" _Shino kenapa?"_

Sikapnya yang selalu ingin tahu memang membuatnya lebih peka terhadap sedikit pun perubahan di lingkungannya. Maka hari itu Shikamaru dan teman sekelas lainnya baru tahu orang tua siswa yang jarang bicara itu−Aburame Shino−meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

.

Meski mulutnya seperti hujan badai, tidak jarang Shikamaru melihat tatapan kesepian di mata Naruto.

Hampir semua orang tahu kalau ayah Naruto adalah salah satu pemimpin Kota Konoha terbaik yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan bersama istrinya ketika lelaki yang selalu terlihat semangat itu masih setahun. Jadi selama ini Namikaze Naruto _sendirian_.

Shikamaru juga mendengar setelah kepergian orang tua Naruto, lelaki itu diasuh di panti asuhan milik wali kota sebelum Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

Waktu bangku pendidikan dasar Naruto tidak memiliki teman. Pasti karena Naruto sangat ramah, terlalu baik, dan banyak bicara jadi orang-orang terganggu. Iya, Shikamaru tahu Naruto terlalu baik sampai orang-orang iri, termasuk Shikamaru.

Setiap kali Naruto tersenyum, Shikamaru selalu berhasil menangkap kesepian yang terpancar.

Meski pun Naruto punya cukup banyak teman, Shikamaru selalu mengetahui kesendirian sebenarnya yang Naruto rasakan.

Dan jawaban yang selalu dilontarkan Naruto setiap kali Shikamaru menanyai keadaannya:

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru."_

.

Dalam sekali lihat Shikamaru juga tahu kalau Naruto itu lelaki yang punya _mimpi_ besar. Orang yang tidak akan menyerah pada mimpinya begitu saja. Terbukti kalau ia tidak menyerah pada mimpinya menjadi seorang pemimpin dengan terus mengikuti pemilihan.

Namun ada yang harus Shikamaru tekankan. Naruto bukan lah orang yang gila hormat sehingga ingin mengambil posisi pemimpin. Menurut Shikamaru itu hanya semata-mata darah kepemimpinan dari ayahnya mengalir deras di setiap urat-urat temannya itu.

Ya, Shikamaru suka melihat orang sebegitu gigihnya berjuang mendapatkan posisi pemimpin.

Dirinya mau pun Namikaze Naruto sama-sama mengikuti organisasi OSIS. Tujuan Naruto sudah jelas, tapi tujuan Shikamaru tidak lain ingin melihat bocah ceroboh yang menarik perhatiannya itu berkembang. Maksudnya−Naruto banyak dibenci karena ramah dan ceroboh sekali, tapi Shikamaru tahu mulut Naruto itu memiliki impresi yang dalam bagi orang-orang yang mau mendengarnya. Shikamaru sering mendengarnya bicara.

Setidaknya kehadirannya di oganisasi itu cukup membantu, ia bisa menyumbangkan ide-idenya yang sering dikategorikan berlian.

" _Naruto juga mencalonkan diri."_

Mulut yang mengeluarkan suara itu milik Haruno Sakura. Masih jelas nada suaranya itu dalam otak Shikamaru, sinis dan tidak percaya.

" _Si biang ribut itu?"_

Yang menimpali adalah Yamanaka Ino−salah satu teman dekat Shikamaru sendiri. Padahal Ino juga biang ribut, hobinya menyebarkan berita-berita yang belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya.

.

 _Kemarin._

Namikaze Naruto itu seperti _anak kemarin sore_. Tidak banyak tahu tapi gemar bertanya. Tidak bisa baca situasi tapi ada untuk teman-temannya. Suka berisik tapi peka. Pokoknya menurut Shikamaru pengetahuan Naruto itu tumpul, tapi ada berkah di balik itu semua.

" _Kemarin aku upload foto ke_ Instagram _, banyak yang love!"_

Tenten baru datang ke kelas dengan wajah senang.

" _Apa? Instan? Maksudmu ada merek ramen instan yang baru?"_

Ucapan Tenten yang sampai di telinga Naruto ditimpali oleh orang itu.

" _Aaah… Naruto apa-apaan, di otakmu cuma ada ramen."_

Pada akhirnya Tenten menjelaskan tentang pelajaran _Instagram_ pada Naruto sampai bel masuk berdering. Ngomongg-ngomong, makanan kesukaan Naruto itu ramen.

Sifatnya itu benar-benar membuat orang tahu dengan sekali lihat kalau Naruto itu tidak banyak tahu.

 _Kemarin._

Juga kemarin adalah hari di mana Shikamaru mengetahui lelaki itu telah tiada, tepatnya tiga hari kemarin. Teman yang selama ini ia kagumi meski bodohnya tidak bisa dibohongi.

Jelas Shikamaru kagum. Memangnya Shikamaru bisa tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua? Atau bisa kah Shikamaru terus mempertahankan mimpinya? Apa mampu Shikamaru terus tersenyum?

* * *

Nara Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pangkuan lengan tiba-tiba duduk tegak. Tidak peduli Naruto dari dunia setelah kematian atau Naruto masih ada di dunia ini, yang jelas Shikamaru tahu ada bau misteri pada kelima kertas ini.

 _Independent – Rainstorm – Alone – Dream – Yesterday_

Setiap katanya mengandung jumlah huruf dan suku yang berbeda. Awal dan akhir hurufnya pun berbeda. Kemungkinan yang paling _mainstream_ adalah setiap awal atau akhir huruf akan menyusun sebuah kata yang baru.

Dimulai dengan awal huruf.

 _I_ _– R_ _– A_ _– D_ _– Y_

Seperti permainan susun kata, dengan mudahnya Shikamaru menemukan jawabannya.

 _D – I – A – R – Y_

Apakah orang seperti Naruto punya kebiasaan menulis buku harian? Shikamaru rasa tidak. Kalau pun iya, Shikamaru tidak bisa menyangkanya.

Mungkin bukan _diary_ maksud dari petunjuk-petunjuk itu. Shikamaru mulai lagi dengan menyusun huruf akhir.

 _T_ _–_ _M_ _–_ _E_ _–_ _M_ _–_ _Y_

Kata apa yang bisa disusun dengan huruf T, M, E, M, Y? _Temmy?_ Apa kah _Temmy_ itu? Apa seseorang atau peliharaan Naruto? Dulu Naruto bilang dirinya suka katak, mungkin Naruto memelihara satu. Kalau seseorang, Shikamaru tahu sendiri kalau Naruto anak yatim piatu.

.

"Aku keluar dulu."

Ibu Shikamaru tidak menyahut. Sedang duduk di depan televisi flat empat belas inci di ruang keluarga rumah Nara. Menonton berita tanpa menghiraukan sekitar.

"… _korban Namikaze Naruto terungkap. Tidak lain adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri yang juga saingan dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS. Motif US …"_

"Oh, Shikamaru," Ibunya menoleh, "mau ke mana?"

"Keluar sebentar."

Perempuan setengah baya berambut panjang itu mengangkat bahu, "Jangan pulang telat."

"Oh ya, mereka temanmu?"

.

"Naruto punya hewan peliharaan?"

Maka Shikamaru berada di lorong sebuah apartemen di Konoha bersama seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Usianya kemungkinan sebaya dengan ibunya, tapi masih luar biasa cantik. Awet muda.

"Tidak. Ada larangan memelihara hewan di apartemen ini."

Perempuan itu membuka kunci sebuah kamar di lantai tiga. Oh, di sini selama ini Naruto tinggal.

"Kau beruntung kemari hari ini, besok barang-barangnya akan diangkut ke panti asuhannya dulu dia dirawat." bergeser, "Cepat lah."

Kalau Naruto tidak memelihara hewan, kemungkinan yang benar adalah buku hariannya. Segera Shikamaru masuk lalu mencari tempat yang kemungkinan menyimpan barang pribadi.

Lelaki itu berdusta, "Aku hanya mencari buku catatan yang ia pinjam."

Saat orang yang mengantarnya itu lengah, Shikamaru segera mencari di sekitar tempat tidur dan lemari.

Beberapa menit menunggu, kesabarannya hampir habis.

"Hei, sudah belum?"

"A-ah, iya… sudah." jawabnya setelah menemukan buku bersampul cokelat di kolong ranjang.

Sebelum keluar ia membuka sekilas. Pasti buku hariannya, tidak salah lagi.

.

 _Kamis, 12 Maret 2015_

 _Akhir-akhir ini sikap Sasuke si teme agak aneh. Aku jadi selalu merasa tidak enak hati kalu dekat-dekat dia. Perasaanku saja atau memang benar, dia hendak mencelakaiku. Kalau memang benar si teme mau mencelakaiku, apa aku harus menutupi kesalahannya karena dia sahabatku?_

.

Tepatnya ini bukan lah buku harian, tapi buku ini memuat hal-hal penting yang terjadi pada kehidupan Namikaze Naruto. Tidak ditulis setiap hari seperti buku harian. Dan Naruto menulis catatan terakhirnya sehari sebelum pergi kemah pendidikan dasar untuk para junior dan kematiannya.

.

Apa Naruto meminta bantuannya mengenai tindakan Sasuke? Hah, Kalau Shikamaru jadi Naruto lebih baik ungkapkan saja tersangka sebenarnya. Terlalu baik Naruto itu. Namun Shikamaru merasa tidak harus berbuat apa-apa lagi karena toh kepolisian lebih cepat mengungkap pelakunya.

Naruto meminta bantuan tepat beberapa jam sebelum polisi mengungkap siapa tersangkanya.

Hanya saja, menurut Shikamaru konyol jika harus membunuh teman demi kekuasaan. Sasuke itu hanya ingin dirinya ada di puncak, bukan orang lain. Kecuali lelaki Uchiha punya semacam penyakit hati dan kepala.

Tanpa sadar sesuatu membasahi pipi Shikamaru. Oh, sial.

* * *

 _Namikaze Naruto sudah menunggu sejak beberapa menit lalu di tepi sungai. Terlihat dari belakang kalau dirinya itu kedinginan. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang. Langkahnya pelan sekali dan tanpa suara._

 _Dalam jarak cukup dekat Sasuke mengayunkan katana-nya yang masih disarung ke arah bawah telinga Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebelum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, Naruto sudah pingsan lebih dulu karena pukulan di titik lemahnya._

 _Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, Sasuke mendekat. Didudukinya dada sang lawan._

' _Semester ini kenapa harus Naruto yang terpilih sebagai ketua kelas? Kenapa orang-orang tidak kembali memilihku? Apa mereka tertular virus bodoh sehingga mau dipimpin orang bodoh seperti ini? Tidak akan kubiarkan sekolah dipimpin oleh orang bodoh sepertimu, Namikaze Naruto.'_

 _Setelah pulang kemah, calon ketua OSIS akan berpidato di hadapan seluruh siswa dan guru. Akan Sasuke buat Naruto tidak bisa bicara!_

 _Bibir Naruto dibuka lebar-lebar. Dihujamkannya ujung tajam katana ke dalam mulut Naruto setalah sebelumnya sarung katana itu dibuka. Darah terciprat kemana-mana, tapi tidak sampai mengotori pakaian Sasuke. Ujungnya tertancap di lidah lelaki Namikaze itu, bibir bawahnya pun robek karena terkena tajamnya katana milik Sasuke._

 _Emosi Sasuke meluap! Pegangan pada katana-nya pun mengerat. Ia senang karena pesaing paling beratnya sudah tidak bisa bicara!_

 _Tunggu−bagaimana kalau Naruto sudah sembuh dan kembali bisa bicara? Lalu Naruto merebut kekuasaan Sasuke, mengungkap siapa pelaku yang menyakitinya, mengganggu hidup Sasuke! Seharusnya ia buat Naruto menemui ajalnya saja!_

 _Dicabutnya katana miliknya dari mulut Naruto lalu dihujamkan beberapa kali ke leher pemuda bernasib malang itu._

 _Sebelum pergi, Sasuke membersihkan darah menjijikan dari katana-nya karena setelah ini ia akan menunjukkan kemampuannya menggunakan senjata ini di hadapan para junior dan guru._


End file.
